Beast Boy And Raven Relationship Wikia
Welcome to the Beast Boy And Raven Relationship Wikia Beast Boy's relationship with his Teammate, Raven. Raven (Love Interest) Like the original series, Beast Boy and Raven have a interesting relationship. Raven appears to find Beast Boy annoying, and barely laughs at his jokes. Regardless of these facts, the two seem to be the closest two of all the Titans. Their romantic feelings for each other deepen as the series goes on. "Hey Pizza!" In "Hey Pizza!" Beast Boy asks Raven where her bathing suit is, and she angrily responds "This IS my bathing suit". Beast Boy looks her up and down, and calls it "Hot.". "Fleshy Guy" In "Fleshy Guy" Cyborg admits to the other Titans, as they bathe in the hot tub (Except for Robin) that he cannot enjoy hot tubs because him being a Cyborg. As it shows the Titans gasping, Beast Boy is shown hugging Raven in the hot tub. "How 'Bout Some Effort" In this episode of the series, there is a segment where the Titans are in a classroom celebrating Valentines Day. While the other Titans are celebrating, Beast Boy quietly sings the song "Free Me" (A song made for Raven which will never appear fully in an episode to our knowledge) while looking at Raven, of which she does not hear. "Your love is my love, and my love is your love.." In almost every episode, Raven and Beast Boy are at the sides of Robin or next to each other in general. Raven and Beast Boy are put side to side, as Robin and Starfire are put side to side. Cyborg is usually seen near Robin and Starfire, though he has ruined romantic moments between Beast Boy and Raven previously, in "Rocks and Water" and in "Matched". "Smile Bones" In this episode, after the Titans have achieved "Big Bellies", Raven and Beast Boy are seen smiling in each others directions. (I have noticed them doing this in many episodes I've watched while paying close attention to the two in particular) "Hey, Don't Neglect me In Your Memory" In the beginning of the episode, Beast Boy is telling a story about summer. In his version of the story, Robin had died and Beast Boy says "That's when we realized. Time doesn't stop, not even for love" as Beast Boy and Raven are about to kiss, Robin barges in, stopping the story and yelling "I am not dead!". This appears to be wishful thinking. "Terra-Ized" In this episode, Raven suspects Terra is using Beast Boy to find information about the Titans. The other Titans call her jealous, which she denies multiple times. At the end, they find out Terra WAS using Beast Boy and apologized to Raven. Beast Boy started getting angry, asking why wouldn't Raven like him. Raven floats ahead saying "Just the thought of Beast Boy and I.. Together..." And she smiled. This confirms that Raven likes Beast Boy for the first time. "Matched" Beast Boy spends the entire episode trying to get into a relationship with Raven, to which Raven denies to multiple times. At the last try, Beast Boy gives her puppy eyes, causing her to think about what he had done for her, and making her give in and agree. Beast Boy immediately proposes to which Raven says yes to. When Raven and Beast Boy are about to get married, Cyborg butts in and tells them Beast Boy is actually supposed to be in love with a cat pole. Raven is visibly frustrated. "Colors of Raven" When Raven is split into five core parts of her personality, (Rage, Timidity, Passion, Laziness, and Happiness) Passionate Raven immediately begins kissing Beast Boy, which, in the first half of the episode he is mostly happily dazed by, in the middle when they were trying to battle with the new sides of Raven, they are shown in the background kissing with little hearts popping out of their heads. In the entire episode, you can usually find Beast Boy being kissed by Passion, except when they went after happy Raven, when Robin said he couldn't go for Passion. Beast Boy obviously loved the attention he was getting from Passionate Raven. After this episode, he still flirts with Raven, although he does in almost every episode. "Legs" When Raven's legs are revealed, Beast Boy takes a major liking to them, and is disappointed when she puts them away in the end. Raven seems to not care about the attention he is giving her, until Raven opens her cloak and shows him a leg one last time while smiling, which he howls in delight to. "Be Mine" Beast Boy asks Raven to be his valentine, to which she says no to. He then asks Terra, who says yes. Beast Boy tells Raven if she had said yes, he would've gone with her. Raven shows him that Terra hates him, to which he becomes sad. Raven says "You know... I bet there's another girl out there who likes you" Implying herself. Beast Boy tearfully responds "Then why hasn't she told me?" and Raven becomes sad she said no to going to the dance with Beast Boy. Later, at the dance, Raven tells him she wants to tell him how she feels. Terra interrupts, making a hole, making Raven, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire end up in the center of the earth. Before they jump back up, Beast Boy runs away crying in cat form that Terra hates him. He sung "Fade Away" to Terra, which Terra liked the song. Once the song ends, Raven has a tearful, heartbroken facial expression. Raven gets extremely angry with jealousy, and banishes Terra into the Trash Hole again, to which Beast Boy jumps in after her. Raven looks down the hole and says "Beast Boy... I didn't get to tell you how I feel.." "Man Person" When Beast Boy gets a scar after a battle, he becomes depressed that his look is ruined. Cyborg asks him who the toughest person he knows is, to which he replies "Raven" while glancing at her. Robin and Starfire look at Raven as she blushes and shrinks. Cyborg then asks who the toughest man person he knows is, and he replies "You" Cyborg rubs that fact in Ravens face. Later in battle, he purposely gets his hand blown off. In the hospital, Cyborg replaces his missing arm with a robot arm. Beast Boy becomes a bear and acts tough, to which Raven says quietly, "So hot" Beast Boy asked "What was that, Rae-Rae?" and she said "Nothing." Once, when Cyborg and Robin were arguing about what to call him, Raven floated by with small hearts popping out of her head and said "That is no boy". While Raven is in her bed, Beast Boys eyeball rolls onto her bed and looks at her. Raven seems disgusted by the eyeball, but she seems to show a major attraction towards him in this episode. "Slumber Party" When Raven doesn't want to join the pillow fight, Beast Boy says "Please mamma? It won't be fun if you don't play" "Pirates" Before this episode, Beast Boy seemed to have mostly a physical attraction towards Raven. But as he is describing her to Aqualad, he describes what he personally likes about her. Aqualad likes Raven immediately after Beast Boy pulls her hood down, and began to flirt with her. He asked her out on a date, and Beast Boy became extremely jealous. After they come back from their date, Beast Boy yells at him saying "LAY OFF MY GIRL!" . Later, when Raven and Aqualad are about to go on another date, Beast Boy pulls on her cloak, begging her not to go. He begins to argue with Aqualad, and Raven suggests to end the fight with a fight to the death, and whoever won could go on a date with her. Aqualad refuses to fight Beast Boy, but Beast Boy shows no mercy on Aqualad, nearly killing him in the fight. After the fight, Aqualad yells at Raven for being dark, and goes to the hospital. Beast Boy flirtatiously asks Raven if she would like to go on that date with her, to which she replies "I said to the death." and since nobody died, Beast Boy couldn't go with her. Beast Boy once again tries to show his intensity, but passes out. Raven says that he was pretty intense in the fight, and kisses him on the forehead, floating away looking at him, smiling. "Rocks and Water" In this episode, when Aqualad is teasing Raven for not having a boyfriend, Raven then quickly says Beast Boy is her boyfriend. Beast Boy goes along with it, because Terra was there. Aqualad invites them to a double date, and Robin invites himself and Starfire. At the restaurant, Raven and Beast Boy awkwardly flirt with each other, making even the waiter stop and look at them. Later on, Raven and Beast Boy ruin Aqualad's song to Terra by working together to dump a rock on the squid, making all the animals stop. Aqualad becomes angry at Terra, and Raven and Beast Boy fist pump each other. Later, they ruin the painting Aqualad makes for Terra of Terra by making Terra look like a fish in the art. Terra runs away crying once she see's the picture, saying "I'm not a fish and you can't make me one Aqualad!" And Aqualad runs after her saying "You're beautiful without gills!". Beast Boy mocks Terra's crying, to which they both laugh to. After laughing at Terra, they both stare affectionately at each other. Afterwards, the last straw was in the can between Aqualad and Terra. They no longer talked, or sat next to each other on a bench. Instead they both sat on opposite ends. Raven threw a rock at Aqualad, and Beast Boy threw a fish at Terra. As the couple was arguing, they dove behind a bush to laugh at them. They stare at each other for a couple of seconds then kiss. Raven becomes angry at Beast Boy,, but then realizes it was "Kinda.. nice" When Terra and Aqualad come behind the bush to fight them, Raven is frowning. Beast Boy puts an arm around her and smiles, making her look affectionately at him. The moments Aqualad begins yelling at them again, she frowns again and Beast Boy stops smiling. When Aqualad and Terra argue about how they should destroy them, Beast Boy and Raven look at each other like Terra and Aqualad were crazy. After they work together to banish Aqualad and Terra, they are shown to have no more feelings towards Aqualad and Terra. They go to a beach at sunset, and attempt a second kiss, which is interrupted by Cyborg, who's going around ruining romantic moments. Beast Boy seems excited and wants to do it too, as Raven seems visibly frustrated. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse